


Next Step

by 03rm921



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03rm921/pseuds/03rm921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before and during sister city part 1 what happen if Tony and Zoe did not spilt but they made another decision over New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was New Years Eve and Tony was nervous, he is asking Zoe out to dinner for their 1 year anniversary, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He was thinking of their relationship over the past few months, they did hit a rough patch around September but they had sorted that out, also Zoe was no longer afraid of the dark, not that he minded he was starting to get use to it.  
A few minutes had past when he heard a knock at the door, he went to answer it and he saw her looking beautiful as usual.  
"Hey Zoe" He greeted her  
"Hey Spider" She greeted him back  
"Come in, I am almost ready" he told her  
"Thanks Spider" she replied  
As Tony was getting ready Zoe thought about their relationship and how it had got on the right path again. She almost thought he was going to leave her when she became afraid of the dark because he was not getting any sleep at all but luckily she had to work a case where she had to go in a dark room and she manage to overcome her fear, she was cut out of her thought when Tony walked up to her and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.  
"Are You Ready" He ask  
"Yes Lets go spider" she replied  
An hour later they were in the middle of their dinner. She then looked at and thought there is something else on his mind.  
"Spider this was a great idea for our 1 year anniversary" She said  
"It was I can't believe that we have lasted this long" he replied  
"I can’t believe it either, but I can tell there is something on your mind” she said back to him  
"Their is, me and you have has been good together and I think...” he started but she interrupted.  
"You're not breaking up with me a you Spider" She stated quickly with sad eyes.  
He looked shocked,  
"No imp not Zoe, I was thinking we spend so much time in my apartment maybe it is time for us to Moved in together, what do you think" He asked with Worried eyes.  
"Spider I think that is a wonderful idea, I sorry I got the impression and didn't let you finished” She told him.  
"That's ok I properly would of dome the same thing as well so you really think it is a good idea" He asked  
"Of course I do" she replied they both smiled at each other and finished of their meal  
A few hours later they went back to his place and soon as he locked the door her lips was on his they knew this was something they need to celebrate, and they went into the bedroom.  
The Next Morning Tony woke up with Zoe's head on his chest, he smiled he then slowly bent down and kissed her forehead, knowing after last night they were moving in the right direction.  
She felt the kiss on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
"Last night was great 1 year anniversary Spider" She told him  
"It was I think we are moving in the right direction now" He said  
"Me to" She replied  
The both looked at each other and both lent in at the same time and kissed each other. They both knew that they were moving in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place on January the 5th it was in sister city part 1.Tony and |McGee conversation at the begging of the show how I imagined would go after Tony and Zoë had wanted to move in together instead of breaking up. Sorry the chapters are not longer but I am just getting use to writing story's but i hope they will get longer in the future

Tony and McGee had been called up to mtac. McGee was sat at his desk looking at Tony with a grin on his face as he new Tony and Zoe were moving in together as does the who ncis building no. but Tony had no clue that anyone new.  
"Bishop said we are needed in mtac "Tony told McGee  
"Ok lets Go"" McGee replied  
The both go up and headed to the stairs to go up to mtac. McGee looked at Tony and decided that now was the time he was going to see if Tony would tell him about him and Zoe.  
"So are you going to talk about what happened over New Year Tony" McGee asked  
"What about New Year"  
"You no how you and Zoe decided to move in together"  
Tony looked at him shocked, "How did you find out" He asked McGee who now had his grin back on his face looking amused as they made there way up the stairs.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because we are not ready to tell people yet” He stopped and turned to McGee "Now How did you find out" he asked with a stern look on his and waited for an answer.  
"Ok well someone from this building was at the restaurant you and Zoë was at and he kind of overheard you asking her"  
"Great" He said as they started to make their way to mtac as soon as they got to the door  
"I think it great you should have told me” McGee said , before to could replied Bishop pop her head out and looked at them both.  
"We are ready, what are you guys talking about" she asked  
Tony and McGee looked at each other and had the same thought as each other thinking she might not know about Tony and Zoe plans.  
"Star wars” they both said together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part is where Tony is on the phone to LaSalle and Sonja Percy from the New Orleans team. It is continued form where we left of in chapter 2. I know there is errors and spelling mistakes in so please don't comment.

Later Tony was on the phone to LaSalle and Sonja Percy the ncis agents from New Orleans team   
"You know Tony Dinozzo why does your name ring a bell” Sonja Percy said to him   
"I am kind of a legend in the ncis world" He replied   
"I don’t know anything about that I transfer form ATF" She replied   
"ATF did you ever work with Zoe Keates"he asked   
"Yea training exercises in Georgia, You too are dating" she told him  
""Yes we are, we have actually decided to move in together" he said with a smile on his face  
"Oh well that's great just don't blow it cause that girl is mean on the jiu jitsu mat"   
"Yea I will keep that in mind"  
A few Hours later before Tony started driving Abby to North Carolina he made a phone called to Zoe to tell her he won't be there tonight.  
Zoe was in his apartment thinking Tony was going to be there tonight, she hears her cell phone ring and saw his name pop up.  
"Hey Spider" She Greeted   
"Hey listen I won't be there tonight" He told her   
"Why not "she asked  
"Gibb's say I have to drive Abby up to North Carolina to find her brother"   
"Ok I understand" She said in a sort of sad tone   
“Don’t worry I will ring you when I am on my way back"  
"Ok have fun"  
"I will be the way I spoke to one of your old friends to day” he said with a smile on his face.  
"Oh really who". She Asked   
"Do you remember Sonja Percy" he replied   
Zoe took a while but she then remembered “Yea we had to do some training exercise in Georgia, why were you talking to her"  
"She now works for NCIS; she is working on this case with us"  
"Oh that nice, well tell her I said hi"  
“I will do but now I got to go"  
"Ok I love you Spider"  
"I love you too Zoe"  
They both hung up.  
Tony was in to North Carolina a day and Found Abby's brother. But that next night Tony got back to his place late in the early morning to find Zoe in his bed he looked at her and smiled thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. He got changed and slipped into bed next to her she moved a little but didn’t wake up and then his arm found he waist and pulled her to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of story it will be Tony in mtac to the ncis team and then talking to McGee and bishop it will start from the morning after where we left off with Tony and Zoe

Next morning Tony's Cell phone went off and he reaches for it and answers it "Dinozzo" he greeted to find it was Gibbs was on the other end.  
"Dinozzo you have got a mtac meeting with the New Orleans team in a hour"  
"On it boss" He replied, when he hung up he didn't see Zoe around so he got up and dressed and headed for the kitchen. He found her making breakfast in the kitchen. “Morning Zoe"  
"Morning Spider" she smiled  
“Listen I have got to get going as a got a meeting with the New Orleans team soon" he told her   
"That’s ok you get going, you don't want to be late"  
"He then gave he a kiss on the cheek” I will see you later, I Love you Zoe"   
"I Love you too"  
An Hour later in Mtac Tony was on video call with Sonja and Brody  
"Yea, she defiantly took advantage of him" Sonja said   
"Sound like it" he replied   
Someone wants to steal tech secrets from Jenner Blye, and the bug his personal chef said brody  
"Yea. The Chef may not have been in the meeting, but he is in the house". Sonja replied   
"Poor Luca" Tony said   
"So Tony how the move with Zoe going" Sonja asked   
"We haven't started yet, we decide to start next week end " he replied   
"Well good luck it will takes a lot of time to get it there" brody replied   
You followed up on the rest of little brother's story yet?" Tony asked changing the subject.  
Few hours later restaurant Anton Pavlenko has used been poisoned.” That means he was telling the truth about risking his life The Russians behind it?" Bishop asked.  
"Great it’s the 80 all over again"  
"So what made you asked Zoe to move in with you" Bishop asked him  
"Well we have been dating a year so I figured it was time to take the next step in the relationship" he answered her.  
"Well im happy for you"  
"Me too" McGee said   
"Thanks"   
After the case was finished Tony when in his apartment finding Zoe sat watching TV on the couch, he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.   
She looked at him and smiled “I could get used to this Spider"   
"When we finished the move you will" he said looking at her a smiled with a grin  
They both read each others minds and slowly lent ii for a kiss, he put one and on her cheek while she put one arm around his neck. They new their relationship would last for a long time to come and they both could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last part of the story hope you all like it don't know when my next one will be yet. Thanks for reading


End file.
